Changing Pains
by CassandraHolly
Summary: This isn't about the kidnap, the experiment, or the fact that Jasper is now fifty percent human and 100 percent messed up in the head. It's about the fact that none of them know how to deal with it and they're losing him piece by piece. It's about the fact that he's just a reborn child stuck in a scary place and they can't seem to get through to him anymore.


Well, here we go. If this gets enough interest I'll carry it on- if not, might just leave it up as a one shot. I hope you like it. Really weird idea, I guess, but wanted to try it out.

* * *

"This way."

Seven pairs of footsteps echoed and bounced across the wide marble hall. It was getting harder and harder to keep up with Edward's pace- the need to keep cautious limited them to a walk, but he was pushing it to the limits, legs blurring as he led them down endless hallways.

The family followed in silence, ears peeled for any signs of danger. Their caution was awarded; a large vampire flew at them from the left side, and Emmett easily repelled the man with a swift punch that knocked the man's head off. They didn't stop to pick up the pieces of the enemy- there was no time.

Edward sped up again. They matched his pace. Carlisle reached out to touch Edward's shoulder.

"Keep calm, son," He murmured, watching the shadows all the while. "He's alive; that's all that matters."

"Barely," Edward breathed. His patience snapped, and he broke in to a run. There was no complaint. All seven vampires flew through the grand rooms and halls, upstairs, round corners- and finally, Edward stopped.

They were in front of a huge set of closed doors. There was no sound but the laboured breathing of Alice, who was right beside Edward, clenching his hand in need of some kind of support.

"Emmett," Edward spat. Emmett immediately stepped forward and threw a fist into the centre of the two doors. They flew open, one of them falling off its hinges, and the coven stepped over it, entering in to what appeared to be a lobby.

The mansion was _huge_.

Edward wasn't running anymore. Still fast, but not nearly as eager to reach the destination, he walked on. Straight down the middle of the lobby and through in to a hallway they walked.

"It's a maze," Rosalie breathed.

Edward stopped again. They were in front of a small, white door. It stood closed, and all seven moved closer together, as if proximity would calm each other's frazzled nerves and fear.

Carlisle stepped forward and threw the door open.

The room was large. Huge, deep red curtains hung closed over an oversized window. Rain was pattering against the hidden glass. Bookshelves stood on either side of the door, but the books were absent, replaced with dust and the occasional holy ornament- Marys, Jesuses and Josphs were everywhere. A large chest stood on the opposite side of the room, shut and locked. Next to it was a bed, the headboard against the wall, the end facing the Cullens. Blankets were mounded on top of it, but the thick material didn't drown out the light breathing from under. Light breathing… and a beating heart.

Letting out a muffled sob, Alice stumbled forward and ripped the duvet away, flinging it down beside her. And there, lying face down, hands clenched in the mattress beside his head, shaking and covered in blood and sweat, was Jasper.

"Oh, fuck," Emmett breathed, taking a step toward the bed and then turning away. "Fuck."

Carlisle joined Alice, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Go," He said quietly. "I've got him."

Alice let out a weak growl as he pulled her away, but Esme put her arms around the small vampire. "We need to make sure the route out is clear," She breathed, and darted out, pulling Alice with her and shooting the bed one last, heartbroken glance.

Edward, Rosalie and Emmett watched, neither breathing, as Carlisle leaned over the figure on the bed and placed a hand on his back.

Jasper didn't move.

"Emmett, go and get my kit ready in the truck, Edward will drive it. Edward, pass that blanket. We need to get out." The words were spoken more as a command than anything else and both obeyed instantly, Emmett flitting out and Edward by Carlisle's side in a heartbeat with the blanket. Carlisle took a breath and pushed an arm under the boy on the bed, turning him over and lifting him up in one. Edward deftly wrapped the thick blanket around the unconscious blonde and Carlisle began striding to the door as soon as Jasper was firmly in his arms.

"We need to get him away from here before he wakes up."

Edward followed and then moved in front, eyes, ears and mind roaming the halls around him as he guarded Carlisle. Emmett and the girls seemed to have done a good job; the coast was clear and they were, after the long journey back through, hit with a sheet of rain. "Go!" Edward yelled, and Carlisle sprinted to the truck, Edward tailing him. Esme and Emmett were in the Mercedes, Alice waiting in the truck, both engines on.  
"Rose! Move it!" Emmett's roar was drowned out by the rain. Turning, Edward watched as Rosalie raced to the Mercedes, throwing herself in at the same time as Carlisle leaped in to the truck. Edward flung himself in to the driver's seat and floored it.

In the back seat, Jasper began to wake.


End file.
